


I Think We Could Do It If We Tried

by astrid_lee20, lethimrunsonia (angelsfallingdeancatch)



Series: Six Different Ways [9]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrid_lee20/pseuds/astrid_lee20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/lethimrunsonia
Summary: Bill has this habit, and though it might be annoying, he may have found a use for it. Although, he might lose his pen privileges (so says Eddie). Part of Poly!Losers au Six Different Ways.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Series: Six Different Ways [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Think We Could Do It If We Tried

Bill had a habit that had been pointed out to him ever so gently by Eddie a few weeks prior, that he would now use to his advantage. 

See, he didn’t  _ know,  _ before. He was always too wrapped up in his writing to notice.

"For the love of God, William, if you don't get that pen out of your mouth, I'm throwing all of them out."

Bill had taken it out rather quickly. He needed pens, dammit, and he wasn't allowed to borrow Stan's anymore for this very reason. 

But, anyway. He had something of an oral fixation. Which was ironic, considering the circumstances. 

However, he'd noticed early on in their relationship that Stan didn't seem to mind this (when it wasn't his pens, of course). In fact, Stan could get rather squirmy when Bill had anything in his mouth too long. So, he’d started an experiment. 

Bill started putting other things in his mouth while around Stan. The first few tries were food based, like marshmallows, jawbreakers, etc. A little squirmy, but not much. He then went back to pens. That had gotten more squirming and pushing on his pants, but Bill had quickly quit after one exploded in his mouth because he'd bitten a bit too hard when he was sure Stan was about to come in his pants. He listened to Eddie after that.

Today, he was trying a spoon. 

He had the pleasure of being at home when Stan was most days, and today, it was his turn to make them both something for lunch. He'd heated up some of Richie's chicken noodle soup, and made a grilled cheese for Stan (yes, he'd cut off the crusts and put them in his soup so hopefully this one time Stan wouldn't notice). 

He called for Stan after setting down bright yellow place mats for both of them. He'd gotten them both glasses of ice water and had put Stan's bowl on a plate with the grilled cheese, which had been cut in half and stacked on the side. He waited until Stan sat across from him to start eating, and nonchalantly put a spoonful in his mouth. He swallowed what was there before pressing the back of the spoon against his cheek, watching Stan as he spoke and waiting for him to notice.

"It's annoying, sometimes, like, I get it, Matthew," Stan said the name with obvious dripping disdain, "you think I'm an idiot, but I do know how to do more than just--" Stan's words all tumbled together in a train wreck of a sentence, his hand frozen on his glass of water. Holy shit, Bill looked  _ obscene _ . Bill gave him a funny look and he lamely finished, "more than just...numbers."

Bill’s jig was almost up. He kept the spoon in his mouth for a whole minute, until he was sure he wouldn't grin. He had Stan worked up.  _ Fantastic _ . He stirred his soup for a moment, trying to decide what he wanted to say. "Matthew should be fired, talking to you that way. You're very smart. You know a lot of...things." Bill scooped up another sip and did the same thing he did the moment before, the same side. He needed to push him right where he wanted him, only change this if it started to lose its effect. He took the spoon out again after half a beat too long. "After all, you're the one they send on those very important trips. Not Matthew." He took another spoonful and again kept the spoon in the side of his mouth, pressing it very slowly against his cheek.

Stan's ocean eyes tracked Bill's movements, and he couldn't tell if Bill was fucking with him or if Bill just didn't know that he was looking like a cute slut. "That's true," he finally replied, taking a drink of water to try and gain control of himself. "But Matthew is technically a higher up, and they think they need him, so...I just have to deal with him and his stupid face." 

Bill had to know what he was doing, Stan decided, but how would he catch him in it? He leaned back, smirking as he told a story he had been planning to just keep to himself. "He's such a jackass, too. Told the whole office that he'd made his wife come twice the night before, like that was newsworthy. For his wife's sake, I hope not. I literally laughed in his face. He got so mad, 'what, you and your  _ fiance _ do better?' I thought I was gonna roll my eyes so hard they'd fall out. I told him that you come twice, like, daily. I told him I bet I could have you come all day, if I wanted." His eyes were full of mirth, wondering if he could rile up Bill enough to admit his plot and  _ beg _ for Stan.

Bill’s eyes narrowed as Stan spoke. He didn't like this Matthew guy at all, nor did he like Stan talking about their sex life. However...if it was to piss this guy off, he didn't so much mind. Stan wasn't normally a braggart. He raised a brow at the tone Stan's voice took on, and achingly slowly, dragged the spoon down his tongue until it popped out of his mouth. "That's true, Daddy." Bill had told him he'd call him Daddy all the time, and he pretty much kept to that promise when they were home and didn't have company. "You could have any one of us come as much as you like, 'cause you're so good at taking care of us." He kept eye contact and took a long sip of water, making sure to keep his lips wet before he went for another spoonful of soup.

Stan wasn't sure if he should let himself break or not. Bill stuck his tongue out before the spoon got to his mouth and Stan thought he might break the table. That settled that, then. "Does someone want to be a slut, precious?" He was cooing, like Bill was just a cute little thing. "Is someone trying to tease his Daddy?" He smirked and pointed at the ground next to him. "Come here, baby."

"I'm not  _ teasing Daddy _ , I'm just eating lunch." Bill tried to straighten out his excited little smile, but it wasn't easy as he made his way to where Stan pointed. He wanted to be good, though, so he was gonna listen. His cock was already very hard, and it was obvious in his jeans. He was all too happy to see that Stan was in a similar predicament.

Stan pushed him to his knees by his shoulders, thumb in Bill's mouth the instant he was on the ground. "Don't lie to Daddy, or you won't get Daddy's come in your mouth." He teased Bill's lips with his other fingers, staring at him adoringly as he teased him. "Get in between my legs, Billy. Open your mouth."

Bill immediately complied, sucking enthusiastically on Stan's thumb as he moved where Stan told him to. He kept his hands behind his back, crossed like they were tied. He kind of wished Stan  _ would _ tie him up right now. "Okay, Daddy, I was testing a theory. I was right." He opened his mouth like Stan asked, squirming a little in anticipation.

Stan pulled on Bill's bottom lip, grinning wickedly. "Oh, so you noticed you look sexy with something in your mouth and wanted to see if I'd fuck you senseless?" 

Bill smirked. "No, noticed  _ you _ like it when I have something in my mouth just as much as I do, and I wanted to see how long it would take before you asked me to suck you." 

Stan rolled his eyes but undid his black work pants and pulled himself out, stroking his cock slowly. “Well, maybe you were right, baby,” he dragged it across Bill's check, spreading pre-come on his skin, before tapping it on Bill's tongue. "You gonna suck it, precious? Are you gonna be a good boy?"

Bill watched, wide eyed as Stan worked himself and his mouth watered. Oh, he had  _ missed  _ this. He giggled a little while Stan toyed with him, nodded with enthusiasm, and immediately took him in his mouth, taking him all the way to the back of his throat and hollowing his cheeks. He looked up at Stan with big doe eyes, wanting to watch him fall apart because of Bill’s mouth.

He gasped when Bill bobbed his head, but Stan made sure not to fuck into his mouth. Stan put one hand on the top of Bill's head, grounding him, and the other held him under his chin, making him look up at Stan with his big eyes. "So pretty, such a good mouth on you, huh honey?" He encouraged Bill closer, trying to teach him to take it slow, give his jaw time to adjust. "You really like being on your knees for cock, don't you?" He made sure that he didn't sound condescending, more just cooing at Bill as he watched Stan with his soft green eyes. "It means a lot to me, that you trust me like this," he continued, knowing Billy couldn't try and get the focus off of himself with his mouth occupied. "Wish I could draw, so I could show you what you look like to me."

Bill made an affirmative noise. He not only liked this, he lived for it. He went slowly, just like Stan was encouraging, no longer wanting to act tough or like he didn't want this just as much as Stan did. He just watched Stan, pink dusting his cheeks as he was praised. He wanted to shy away, but he didn't want to let off of Stan’s cock or be out of reach from his sweet hands. He just closed his eyes, suckling a little more and licking at Stan's shaft more enthusiastically. He liked the taste of the pre-come that now lingered in the roof of his mouth, and he linked his fingers together and held them behind his back tightly so he wouldn't try to get away.

Stan purred, "oh, such a good boy for Daddy. Daddy thinks so highly of his pretty thing." He let Bill sink down a little further, pausing his jaw there and gently massaging his joint muscles around his open mouth, continuing to sweetly speak to Bill, thumbs smoothing over his freckled cheeks. "Such a slut for our cocks, it's so cute. Wanna know a secret?" Billy nodded as much as he could, lips open over Stan's shaft like pretty pink candy. "I'm a slut for your cock, too. And your mouth. All of you, I want you so bad, Billy."

" _ Nnnngh," _ Bill managed around his cock, trembling at his words. He felt his tummy flip in the best way, and couldn't bring himself to really feel embarrassed about the attention he was getting right now. He loved Stan, and Stan made it very clear that he loved Bill. Loved Bill enough to give him the attention he needed right in the middle of lunch, in a common area where anyone of their other lovers could walk by and see. He didn’t care, he wanted them to know how good he was. He leaned forward and into the touches, just happily suckling away as Stan took care of him, just like he always did. His lidded gaze met Stan's very sweet and open one, and he tried to take more of him in his throat. How could he ever think Stan was cold, wasn't  _ putty _ when he was in love? He wanted to give back all the love Stan gave him and more, because Stan deserved it.

Stan helped him move down his shaft, very softly tipping his jaw and kneading Bill's joint to make sure he wasn't in pain. "Oh, good boy, Billy. I think this should be your job, just to warm our cocks while we sit around. You look so beautiful, dove." He refused to push Bill down, or to even fuck into his mouth. Not yet, not when he could hurt him. Stan pouted at Bill, sympathetic and coddling. "Don't worry, you can eat Bevvie out too, your mouth is so good, baby. You can be our little pet, and we'll take care of you."

" _ Mmhmm _ ," Bill moaned, breathing in deeply and getting a good whiff of Stan’s musk. That scent was one of his favorites. He supposed it was a little strange that he loved Stan that much, but it didn't matter. He was Stan’s. He was allowed this. He bobbed a little before going down as far as Stan would let him, coughing a little and snuffling as he tried to get used to the feeling of having him so far back.

Stan held him still, letting his throat get used to the feeling. "Is this too far, baby?" Bill looked heartbroken and Stan cupped his face in Stan's hands. "Shh, princess. You’re close to my base, I just want you to feel good. I don't want it to hurt." He ran his fingers along Bill's throat, helping him make a swallowing motion as he let Bill sink down to Stan's soft blond curls. He blushed at that, he hadn't shaved them that week because he hadn't had any time. He cooed at Bill, watching him fight the urge to pull off. "You are doing so good, dove. Breathe through your nose, relax. Daddy's got you."

Bill let himself relax, get lost in the sensation. He couldn't help the tiny giggle as Stan touched his neck, but he did as he was told. He nuzzled at Stan's adorable hair, breathing him in deeply. He licked at the underside of Stan’s cock, encouraging him along, wanting to taste him. He looked up at him with big eyes,  _ I love you, Daddy _ .

Stan kind of wanted to keep Bill like this, his candy sweet face staring up at Stan like Stan was an angel. He hoped Bill could see that Stan looked at him the same way. "Good boy, Daddy loves his princess." He touched Bill's cheek, sure and soft. "Can I move, just a bit? And you can tell me if it's too much?" He pushed some of Bill's sweaty hair out of his face, eyes serious. "You don't have to. I  _ really _ like what we are doing right now, Billy."

"Mhm." The response was quick and nerve addled, but Bill wanted to try. He liked watching Stan lose control of himself in this way, and he wanted to be accommodating. Stan had been  _ more _ than accommodating, and Bill wanted to do whatever Stan wanted, within reason. He nuzzled into the touch again, snuffling at Stan's hair. He hummed around his cock again as if to say,  _ I'm ready. _

Stan flared his hips up, just faintly moving his cock into Bill's throat. He waited there, seeing if Bill felt okay, if he liked this. He kept his hands on Bill's face, touching every part of it he could touch, tracing over his eyelids, his nose.

Bill flinched but otherwise stayed still, a little  _ oof _ coming from him and vibrating around Stan's cock. Oh, he liked this, especially while being pet and loved on like Stan was currently doing. He gave a few sweet licks to Stan's cock, humming happily as drool started to run from his bottom lip down his chin.

Stan delicately shifted his hips up, just grazing the tip further down Bill's throat, and waited, seeing if it was okay, if Bill wanted to continue.

" _ Mmmmmmm _ ." Bill’s hands shot forward from behind his back and gently pushed on his thighs. He blinked up at Stan, eyes watering. He kept Stan in his mouth, not wanting to let go but also not wanting to choke. He suckled apologetically, licking as best he could and letting some drool drip down the part of Stan’s cock that was exposed. After a moment he put his hands behind his back again and closed his eyes, still trying to be sweet.

Stan's chest heaved while he watched Bill put his hands back. He hadn't even told him to, he just wanted to be a good boy. Bill's eyes let a tear drop and Stan could barely think anymore, Bill was so pretty and he'd burn anyone who ever even  _ looked  _ at him wrong. "I'm sorry, precious, let me backup a little, I don't wanna scare you." He watched as Bill looked depressed at having Stan pull from his throat, and Stan gritted his teeth because  _ he could control himself _ , he could. Once Bill only had half of his erection in his shiny mouth, Stan gently pushed his hips forward, to the point his tip got to Bill's throat, but not as far as before, and pulled back to half way, and then did it again, slightly faster. His other hand was holding Bill's face still, grabbing under Bill's jaw. If Bill moved forward, Stan might not notice, and he could hurt him by fucking his mouth too far. But if he held him still, he could just use his mouth and know how far he was in Bill's warm heat.

Bill’s eyes fluttered at this new development and he accepted Stan's pace with a happy moan, just letting Stan use his mouth as he pleased. He made himself sit a little straighter on his knees, and held the loving gaze that Stan gave him for a long moment before closing his eyes again, just enjoying Stan taking care of both of them.

Stan knew he was staring, trying to memorize Bill's expression: his closed eyes, his wet and stretched mouth, his bright pink cheeks. "I should record you like this," he whispered. "Watch it when I have to go to work. It's so hard to come when I’m gone. But if I got to see your sexy little face taking me so well?" Stan's cock twitched and he sped up his thrusts, careful of Bill's throat. "You are such a good toy for Daddy, such a good pet. Should dress you up so fucking pretty, dovie."

Bill was full on  _ pouting _ now. Was Stan going back  _ today _ ? He moved further down Stan's cock; maybe, if he could take him deeper...Stan would stay. Work from home for the rest of the day and be with Bill. " _ Mmhmm _ ," he managed around his cock, in agreement to everything. The thought of Stan showing Eddie and Richie, or any of the others, made him want to beg for it.

Stan touched Bill's face everywhere he could reach, giving him light and airy pats. "Oh? I don't have to go in today, and I don't leave for a work trip for another week..." He slipped a finger into Bill's mouth with his cock and moaned when Bill just let him. "Should I tie you up? Keep you like this for me today, Billy?"

Bill nodded as best he could, lower lip jutting out as he let his eyes get bigger. He wanted to do this for Daddy  _ all day _ . He made a pointed lick to Stan's finger and held his gaze instead of moving his hands to pull him closer.

"Fuck, _ fuck  _ okay," Stan purred, pulling at his blue tie until he hand it untangled in his hands. "You are gonna have to let me out for just a second, princess." He pat Bill's cheek apologetically and stood up, groaning when Bill chased his cock and drool made its way down Bill's chin. Stan knelt behind Bill and deftly tied his wrists together behind Bill's back, just the way he'd been holding them. He grinned, liking how the soft fabric looked on Bill’s wrists. "Comfy?" He asked, kissing along Bill's neck before standing back up. "Does my boy want to get on the couch, make sure you don't get sore?"

"Feels good," he croaked, nodding. Yeah, he wanted to be on the couch. He wanted to be as close to Stan as possible. He licked his lips, trying to keep them wet as they got settled. Once he got to the couch, he lightly toyed with the tie, trying to pull his hands apart. Stan was good at knots--it wasn't loose, and it didn't hurt. "You've never tied me up before," he breathed, giving Stan a soft and affectionate smile. "Especially not with one of your ties." He ducked his head nervously. He, again, thought that was something Stan did exclusively with Ben, and he could see why Ben liked it. It made him feel wanted, kept.

Stan laid back on the couch, back against the arm rest, and held his arms out of Bill. Stan had removed his pants and folded them next to them on the floor, and offered to take Bill's off, too. "I want you to be comfortable, love," he cooed, petting Bill's hair with teasing fingers. "I've always wanted to," he admitted, settling and letting his thighs flop open for Bill. "I just wasn't sure if you did, you know?"

Bill allowed Stan to get him out of his pants and underwear and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was harder than he realized, and not being constrained felt good. Bill got between Stan's legs, kissing up his thighs in worship, beaming when Stan’s hands shot forward to touch him, to hold him up so he wasn’t just struggling on his knees. "I know. I need to get better at knowing and telling you what I want." 

Stan ran his hands through Bill’s hair and helped him get on his side, his head resting on Stan’s thigh. "You wanna lay like this? Wanna let you play with me and warm it if you want, dovie."

Bill nuzzled his cock for a moment. "I want to. Very much.  _ Love _ you." Bill moved his mouth back to the tip and started suckling again before sinking back down to where he had Stan before, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Stan ran his hands over Bill’s hair, through his soft strands, and down his neck to his shoulders, over and over as Bill settled, just holding him gently in his mouth. “Such a good angel for Daddy. You like this, don’t you?”

"Mhm." Yes. To prove his point, Bill swirled his tongue around Stan's cock as best he could without moving off.

Stan cried out, but kept his hips still because he liked this, too. He liked just holding Bill close to him, giving something Bill so obviously wanted. “I’m glad you like it, because you’re good at it, precious. Let’s just rest, and I’ll tell you about my day while I work on my phone, how about that pretty?”

Bill settled and just held Stan in his mouth, nosing at his hair and breathing him in. Honestly, if he weren't so afraid of choking or his jaw locking up, he could fall asleep right here. He liked making Stan feel good, and he liked the comforting weight in his mouth.

Stan chatted about his day as he flicked through his documents on his phone, hand in Bill's soft auburn hair. He noticed about twenty minutes in that Bill's breathing had evened out, and he slowly tugged himself out of Bill's mouth and took his gentle hands and closed Bill's mouth so his jaw could rest. He tucked his cock to the side and continued his work, and his soft words, this time about things he usually wouldn't say. He mentioned children after another half hour, and noticed that Bill had blinked awake and was staring at him. "What, precious? Did you get a good nap?"

Bill coughed a couple of times and nodded, moving up to lay on Stan's chest and bury his face in his neck. He struggled a little, only able to move on his knees with his hands still tied. With Stan's tie. He'd fallen asleep with Stan's cock in his mouth. He never dreamed he would be able to do that. "Thank you for spending so much time with me," he whispered.

Stan took pity on his boy and slowly untied his hands, dragging his tie up Bill's face, almost petting him with the soft fabric. "Ben and I have been talking about me working from home, and quitting the job that makes me travel." He cooed at Bill as he snuggled into him, and sloppily tied his tie around Bill’s forehead like a crown. "I mean, when we all have kids...I don't wanna be gone all the time."

Bill let his fingers dance over Stan's chest, letting out a soft hum and couldn’t find it in himself to fight Stan or tear the tie away from his face. "I think you should," he finally said. "I don't like that you're gone all the time either, you know? None of us want that for you forever. We miss you." His stomach dropped at the mention of children. Not that he didn't want them. He  _ did _ . But he was afraid of how the dynamic they had all built up would change. He was sure it would be a good one, good for them, but...he couldn't say it didn't make him nervous as hell. He, Eddie, and Richie had only floated the topic together.

Stan watched Bill flounder and tucked him in between his legs as he pet his hair. "Kids will be hard, I know. Can you imagine a small Richie? Can't wait to parent that  _ again _ . Maybe he'll have a girl and she'll be cuter." Bill made a face at Stan and he laughed good-naturedly. "I'm only teasing, Richie's hot." He kissed Bill's head, pressing his lips against his tie headband over and over. "We can always space them out, you know. We can all have one baby, and then when we feel good about it, we can have another." He watched Bill bite his lip and spoke on instinct. "You're always gonna be  _ my _ baby, darling."

"I...I am?" Bill asked quietly, cheeks dusting pink. He had worried for a while that he was asking too much from Stan, but...maybe Stan did like it as much as he said he did. "I like being your baby."

"Is that what you're overthinking, baby?" He asked, touching Bill's cheek and looking into his eyes. "I like having you as my baby, I like that I can help you, I like that you help me, too. You are  _ so special _ to Daddy. That won't change, even if some small people also call me Daddy." He chuckled and held Bill closer, keeping him snug against his chest. "Besides, I know you want kids, Billy. I remember you telling me all about it before we started dating, when we snuck some wine from my dad’s cabinet. You don’t gotta worry that everything will, I know that this won’t."

Bill gave him a little nod and snuggled close, nuzzling his face against Stan's neck. He relaxed, taking his boyfriend at his word and letting out a small chuckle with him. "Yeah, you're right, I can't believe I told you that back then," he said with a smile. He traced a finger down Stan’s nose, down to his lips, his chin, up his jaw, then paused in horror. “Oh no, what if we have a little mix of Beverly and Richie?” He giggled. “Our house might burn down.”

Stan groaned, flopping around Bill, feigning agony. “Me and Bevvie wouldn’t be much better,” he complained, before grinning at Bill. “Though, come to think of it, I think a little you and me would give them a run for their money.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment! You can find us at kitchen-witch-bitch and lethimrunsonia on tumblr, and this au also has a tumblr! Come find see it at polyamorylosersau.


End file.
